His Alpha and His Moon
by 2010blueberry
Summary: "I better go," Ethan said, reluctantly pulling away from the boy who was only supposed to be a part of one of Deucalion's missions to discover who would be the most important to Scott McCall, but turned out to be so much more. A friend. A companion. A confidant. A mate. CHAPTER 4 PROMPT: Ethan meets Danny's ex.
1. One more before you go

"Do you hear that?" Danny asked, anchoring Ethan to him by running his fingers through the alpha's hair as the werewolf continued to straddle him.

"Hm?" Ethan returned as he ran his hands down his boyfriend's bare chest, pressing another kiss to his throat.

"Eth," His intention was to sound serious – that he meant business – but as he uttered his name, Ethan took Danny's ear lobe in between his teeth and the werewolf's name was conveyed as a breathless moan.

Wrapping his long, toned arms around Ethan's back, Danny held onto him as he flipped them around on the bed. Danny hovered over his boyfriend for just a moment before deciding to sit in his lap, kissing his chest once before planting a chaste kiss on his slightly swollen lips.

"You know one of the advantages of having a boyfriend – one who just so happens to be a werewolf – is being able to use your supernatural abilities secondhand for the power of greater good, like say your heightened sense of hearing, especially when I'm grounded and I sneak said boyfriend into my house when my parents could be home any minute," Danny said as his arms barricaded around Ethan's face, looking down at the boy – the same boy that made him feel so incredibly flustered since the goalie caught him leaning against one of the bookshelves at the library, staring at him.

"You say the sweetest things to me, Daniel," Ethan replied as he laughed, running his fingers through Danny's hair. "You really do."

"Shut up," Danny replied teasingly, a wide smile on his face. He leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips, forgetting all about the noise he thought he'd heard only a few seconds ago.

Ethan had that effect on him. He made Danny forget about the inconsequential worries that he was faced with – sometimes daily, in the simplest of ways. Whether it was by stopping at nothing to find him when the alpha _sensed_ that something was abnormal, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek and lingering there until Danny laced their fingers together, or just sitting there with him until Danny felt like talking.

The simple kiss that Danny planted on Ethan's lips evolved into a passionate, open-mouthed kiss that only left them wanting nothing more but each other.

Ethan's hands tugged on Danny's hair – sending a chill down the human's back, trailing down his neck and the top of his shoulders before continuing south to his waist.

Danny smiled into the kiss as he felt the tips of Ethan's fingers brush against the skin just above the waistband of his jeans, beginning to unbuckle the belt he had put on this morning.

His smile, however, dissipated when Ethan's mouth pulled away from his.

"Do the brakes on your parents' car squeak?"

"Shit," Danny cursed, resting his forehead against Ethan's, until realization dawned on him that his parents would be walking into the house in a matter of minutes and he was laying on top of his half-naked boyfriend. On any other night that wouldn't have been a problem – not in the slightest, but he needed to get Ethan out of the house without his parents seeing him.

It wasn't as if his parents didn't like Ethan, in fact they were very fond of him, but if Danny couldn't sneak him out of the house he was sure he would end up being grounded for another month and he'd be damned if he was going to spend their anniversary sneaking Ethan into his house – like he had been doing for the past two weeks, especially since he had more special plans for their anniversary.

"You've got to go," He continued, urgency and clear disappointment in his voice as he stood up from the bed and outstretched his hand to Ethan, who held his hand for a moment before walking to the opposite side of the room where his shirt lay on the floor. Danny turned his head over his shoulder, looking for Ethan's black, leather jacket and found it on his desk where he had thrown it – haphazardly – not even an hour ago.

With the jacket in his hand, Danny walked back to where Ethan stood now – by the open window, wearing his red t-shirt – and handed the jacket to its owner.

"How far away are they?" Danny inquired.

"They're just down the road," He replied, throwing his jacket on as he heard the same brakes squeaking. "They just stopped."

"I guess this is goodnight, then," Danny said, a small smile on his lips as he framed Ethan's face in his hands and kissed him repeatedly.

"I better go," Ethan said, reluctantly pulling away from the boy who was only supposed to be a part of one of Deucalion's missions to discover who would be the most important to Scott McCall, but turned out to be so much more. _A friend. A companion. A confidant. A mate._ "They are pulling up into the driveway."

"One more before you go," He requested, planting one final kiss on his lips for the night.

"I love you, my moon,"

"I love you back," Danny replied. He stood by the window and watched as Ethan climbed out of his bedroom window, jumping from the roof and landing gracefully onto the wet grass.

"I love you, too. Be careful," He whispered, knowing that Ethan would be able to hear him with absolute clarity - just as his parents walked into the house, calling Danny downstairs to see if he was hungry for any of the leftovers they brought home from dinner.


	2. Spoiler alert, Eth

"Would you stop watching me and watch the movie?" Danny asked in mock annoyance as he continued to watch the movie the rest of the pack – who all were sleeping on the various recliners and couches in the living room – had chosen to watch that night, teasing his boyfriend whose hand he was currently holding.

"Nope," Ethan whispered into Danny's ear, pressing a soft kiss to his temple.

"Why not?" He asked, bringing their joined hands to his lips and kissing Ethan's hand in return.

"Because it is your typical twenty-first century movie," He replied, finally looking towards the flat screen television in front of them. "A family moves into a new house – to get away from their past, to start anew. The house they move into turns out to be incredibly haunted and the family swears they have to leave before something worse happens, which they never do because something bad always happens when the family tries to leave the house. Then there's the climax montage. The power gets mysteriously turned off. It is dark, there is rain and thunder and lightning. Somehow, the whole family survives and everyone lives happily ever after until the last five seconds of the movie when another family moves into the same haunted house and before we know it there will be a sequel to this movie, maybe this movie will even be made into a trilogy."

"Spoiler alert, Eth," He chastised, watching as the family rejoiced – for surviving – around each other.

"Now you've ruined the whole movie for me," Danny continued, tilting his head backwards on Ethan's torso to look up at him.

"Good," He smiled. "Now we can forget about this horrible movie and go upstairs."

Danny lifted his free hand, running his fingers through Ethan's hair as the latter bent his head and kissed him. And kissed him. And kissed him. Over and over again.

"Well since you've ruined the ending of the movie for me –" He started a thought, finishing it as he kissed Ethan's lips again.

"I should have spoiled the movie for you when the beginning credits were still rolling," He replied, smiling against Danny's lips as his own lingered there.

"Let's go upstairs," He said; kissing Ethan once more before standing up from the couch, pulling the werewolf up with him.


	3. To Be a Survivor

"Were you even going to tell me?" Danny asked as he walked further into Ethan's bedroom, whirling around to face the boy.

"I was," He eventually answered as he continued to look down at the floor, suddenly feeling ashamed for not telling his boyfriend what exactly was happening tonight.

His intentions were good. He had wanted to protect Danny. He just realized how lame of a excuse that was, but he knew what it was like when he and Aiden had different missions and he had to wait for – what sometimes was hours and sometimes were days – his brother to come home and know that he was still alive and well. His relationship with Aiden and Danny were from both ends of the spectrum and he knew his brother and his boyfriend were completely different people, but he loved them both and he didn't want Danny to feel the uncertainty and the unknown he felt every time he knew Aiden was out on his own mission, fighting with either Kali or Ennis.

"When?" Danny demanded, instantly. The ferocity in his voice made Ethan's head snap up in shock, finally looking at the taller boy who broke down the defensive walls he'd built up so many years ago.

"Tonight," He told Danny, taking tentative steps as he walked towards him. "When it was all over."

"When it was all over," Danny repeated, scoffing. "And what if you die? What if the last conversation we ever have – and this one doesn't count because if I hadn't had found out about this from Lydia we wouldn't have even had this conversation – is the silly, inconsequential one we had this morning? If you don't come back alive from this – this – battle our last conversation ever would be about which cookies taste better, no-bake cookies or peanut butter ones."

"I still think that no-bake cookies taste way better than peanut butter,"

"Eth," Danny said, attempting to keep a smile off his face. "You're about to walk out of this room to go against this yenaldooshi creature that has been killing people non-stop since its got here and you're standing here talking about which cookies are tastier. This is serious."

"I know. I know this is serious," Ethan told him, framing Danny's face in his hands. "But I'm going to be just fine."

"You can't know that," Danny replied as he tried to shake his head in disagreement.

"You may be right, but what I do know for certain is that I'll try my damndest to be just fine," He said as he looked up into Danny's eyes. "I'll try my damndest to be a survivor." He continued, nodding his head in agreement as he reassured Danny that his words were true.

_They make me feel like a survivor._

_I really hope you are._

"I really hope you are," He repeated Ethan's words from that night – that seemed so long ago – at the Glen Capri.

Ethan's hands slowly drifted from Danny's face and hung at their sides for a moment before lacing his fingers with the human's.

"Come here," He whispered; wrapping their joined arms around Danny's neck, effectively pulling him closer. He placed a series of firm kisses on Danny's lips. Ethan kissed him as many times as he could within the next few minutes they stood there in the middle of his room, knowing that the rest of the pack were ready to go any second now.

"When are you and the pack leaving?" Danny asked as if he were able to read Ethan's thoughts, reluctantly pulling his lips away from Ethan's and leaning his forehead against the werewolf's.

"Pretty soon," He replied as he unwrapped his arms from around Danny's neck; keeping their fingers intertwined with each other's, placing a soft kiss on Danny's cheek.

As if on cue, Ethan's heightened sense of hearing picked up on Aiden's voice. _We've got to go, E._

"I've got to go,"

"Okay," He simply replied, leaning down to connect their lips again. Their kisses – this time – were those of the slow kind, both of them completely forgetting about the awaiting pack downstairs as they focused on each other. Before; Ethan and Danny had kissed as many times as they could, but this time they kissed slowly, keeping their lips pressed together for a couple moments before pulling away for a millisecond to reconnect their lips once more as they savored these last moments together.


	4. The Infamous Kyle

They were in the center of the floor at Jungle, dancing under the stream of blue, red, green, and yellow lights. They were pressed tightly against one another, arms wrapped around each other, hips grinding together in sync, fingers running through each other's hair, and sweat dripping down their faces.

"Do you want to get out of here?" Danny asked, whispering into Ethan's ear as they continued to dance.

"You already know my answer," Ethan replied, smiling.

"I do," Danny agreed as he laughed, wondering why he had even asked if Ethan had wanted to leave in the first place. "Let's get some water to stay hydrated because our night is far from over."

"What exactly do you have planned?"

"It's a surprise," Danny smiled, coyly.

"You're always surprising me, Daniel," Ethan said, continuing to run his fingers through Danny's hair.

"Is that a good thing?"

"Most definitely," Ethan replied just as the song ended, his hand being pulled by Danny as he led the both of them towards the bar where the human ordered two glasses of ice-cold water.

"What?" Danny wondered curiously, chuckling softly as he caught Ethan gazing at him.

"Your tie is crooked," He replied, lifting his hands to the collar of Danny's shirt to fix the black tie he was wearing.

"You do know that I know how to tie my own tie?"

"You know how to do it badly," Ethan teased him. "Now it's perfect."

"My alpha," Danny cooed. "Always taking care of me."

"Always," Ethan agreed as he wrapped a hand around Danny's tie, pulling it to close the small distance between them, kissing him repeatedly.

"Not enough," Danny whispered, their lips pressing against each other's once more.

"Never enough," Ethan agreed. They kissed a few more times before a voice – a strange and new voice – interrupted them.

"So you're the new boyfriend?"

The voice was a new one to Ethan, but as he felt Danny tense up next to him he realized maybe it hadn't been a new one to Danny.

"What do you want, Kyle?" Danny asked as he turned around to face his ex-boyfriend, clutching Ethan's right hand in his left.

_So this was Kyle. _Ethan thought. _The infamous Kyle. _"So you're the ex-boyfriend?"

"That would be me," Kyle replied, staring at Ethan appreciatively before shifting his vision to Danny. "I'm just here to let your new boyfriend know that he could do way better."

"Excuse me?" Ethan growled, feeling his anger increase before Danny squeezed his hand reassuringly.

Kyle ignored Ethan and the death glares he was receiving from both Danny and – unbeknownst to him at the moment – Ethan for a brief minute, taking a napkin out of the dispenser at the bar and borrowing a pen from the bartender.

"Call me when you get rid of ol' Danny-boy," Kyle eventually said as he pushed the napkin towards Ethan, turning around without another word before disappearing into the crowd.

Danny turned around to face Ethan, their hands still clutching each other's. Seeing how upset Danny still was, Ethan pressed his lips against the crook of his neck.

Instantly, Ethan felt him relax.

"So that's Kyle,"

"Let's not talk about your asshole of a ex-boyfriend when I'm kissing you," Ethan replied against the skin of his neck, kissing Danny once more before pulling back. "Or ever. Let's not talk about him ever again."

"I whole-heartedly agree, but there is something I do want to say," Danny said tentatively.

"And what is that?" Ethan wondered.

"I'm surprised you didn't wolf-out on him," Danny explained, caressing the skin of Ethan's face just below his eyes. "There were no crimson red alpha eyes and no fangs. You were surprisingly calm."

"It was you who was keeping me calm – well mostly calm. I was upset, honestly, just listening to the way he was talking to you. I kept wondering if that's how he talked to you and treated you. I felt that anger boiling and then my wolf _felt_ you, felt your hand squeezing mine."

"Your wolf?" Danny asked.

"Yes," Ethan answered. "I think my wolf looks at you and sees a source of calm, of comfort and safety. You pull me back to reality by one single touch, one single glance. I can feel my anger growing, like it did just now, and I could look at you or someone could just mention your name and I feel instantly calm, instantly relaxed."

Danny squeezed Ethan's hand before lifting it to his lips, kissing his knuckles softly. Danny then dropped their joined hands to his side, leaning in to kiss him passionately.

"I fucking love you," Danny declared.

"I think you're mixing up your words again," Ethan joked because he just couldn't resist the urge not to.

"I love that, too," Danny laughed. "Let's go back to your place and I can show you just how much."

"I fucking love you," Ethan growled, this time in happiness and excitement before placing a ten-dollar bill on the bar where the napkin with Kyle's phone number stayed.

~x~

They never made it back to Ethan's hotel room. They didn't even make it to the car before they started tearing off each other's clothes.

Having sex against the brick wall in a dark alleyway would be the next bullet point to be crossed off their list of ideal public places to have sex.


End file.
